


LDWS Drabbles, Round one

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles written for the first round of the LDWS (Last Drabble Writer Standing).  Ratings g to pg-13 for implied smexy-times, un-betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LDWS Drabbles, Round one

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, never going to be mine. :*(

Title: A Meeting of Minds  
Warnings: Implied sex  
Genre/Cliché: colleagues  
Word Prompt: assuage  
Word Count: up to 300  


_Well, this is awkward._

I kept stealing glances at Severus across the teacher’s lounge where the first meeting of the year was about to begin.

_Should I tell him I know it was him last night?_

Dumbledore began the meeting, seemingly oblivious to the nervous tension between his new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and his Potions master.

_I never thought I would be grateful to have the sense of smell of a werewolf, but clearly the scent of my mystery lover and Severus are identical._

I knew I should be paying attention to what my new colleagues had to say, but like a teenager obsessing over a crush I could not pull my thoughts away from the previous night and my shocking discovery upon entering the room.

_I_ knew _I’d smelled him before, but Severus’ scent has changed enough that it was only vaguely familiar, not to mention I hadn’t smelled him for over a decade…_

Minerva had taken the floor. She wanted to increase the castle’s security further by pairing teachers to patrol the halls at night in a buddy system.

_Would it be worth the risk to tell him? I was under a glamour as well so it would be rude to press my advantage._

Filch was ranting about the magical toys the students brought.

_I’m going to say something, if I don’t I’ll drive myself up the wall trying to pretend I don’t know how he looks, sounds and tastes undone._

The meeting ended, but before I could go to Severus he approached me.

“I know.”

“So do I.”

A charged silence fell, ripe with possibilities.

“Should I assuage any fears you may have of my decorum as a gentleman?”

Severus leered at me covetously, “Only if you intend to never do it again.”

*****

Title: Stuck on the Wrong Side of the Atlantic  
Summary: Severus and Remus attended a conference in the States and now can’t manage to get home. To make matters worse it is the full moon…  
Genre/Cliché: Trapped at the Full Moon  
Word: zero  
Word count: up to 300  
Warnings: none  


“‘The portkeys are malfunctioning?!’”

“The enchantments on all of them are unstable Mr. Snape. I’m afraid there is zero chance we can get you to your destination tonight.”

Severus glowered; he needed to get Remus somewhere secure soon. The moon would rise in approximately an hour and even under Wolfsbane’s influence Remus greatly feared harming anyone. They had hoped to be back in their cottage by now, observing their usual pre-change rituals, but they were stuck.

The service wizard bequeathed a voucher good for half-rate at several hotels with a promise of a new portkey time far too early for Severus’ tastes. A quick calculation confirmed Remus would be bipedal again, so he agreed. Muttering grumpily to himself, Severus collected his lover before striding quickly towards the hotel.

The hotel must have lost money on the room, it looked far more expensive than either was accustomed, but that was not Severus’ concern. He ordered three steak dinners, two rare for Remus one medium for him, to be delivered to their suite and began wolf-proofing the room alongside Remus.

These days it was much easier to make an area safe for Remus’ change. Wolfsbane had steadily improved over the years due to the work of many, including Severus, but still Remus feared. He feared escaping and hurting someone or worse Severus who stubbornly refused to leave Remus during his change.

The food arrived in time and Remus ate the vegetables and potatoes quickly, carefully cutting up the steak before placing it on the floor for Moony. Severus held Remus on the bed as he changed, hating that they were not home where Moony could romp freely. They might be stuck on the wrong side of the Atlantic, but Severus was determined they would have their after-change nap in their own bed.

 

*****

Title: Telling the Truth  
Summary: Remus needs to tell Severus that he loves him, but keeps missing his opportunities.  
Warnings: none  
Genre/Cliché: Missed Opportunities  
Word: first  
Word count: 200 exactly  


Remus needed to tell Severus the truth; their friendship was wonderful, but he wanted more. Severus couldn’t stand lies, even of omission. His trust was hard won and precious, breaking it was out of the question. He already knew Remus’ darkest secret, which would make the talk they desperately needed to have both easier and harder.

Would Severus want to tie himself to Remus? The love of one who is considered less than human is not something one brags about acquiring. Remus hoped so, he had tried to tell him, but the Fates seemed to enjoy interrupting them. Students and work had stolen the first and second opportunities, but Remus was determined.

He prepared methodically. He cooked a delicious meal, set out a nice wine to have with their usual fireside chat and tried on far more outfits than he would ever admit. Everything went wrong. Severus arrived early, the roast burned and his shirt had a hole.

Remus was torn between screaming and crying when Severus began to chuckle.

“Well that was interesting, what was the occasion?”

“I love you, Severus.”

“I know.”

Warmth danced in Severus’ eyes as he pulled Remus in for the first of many kisses.

*****

Title: An Entertaining Error  
Summary: Remus accidentally startles Severus when he’s brewing  
Warnings: none  
Genre/Cliché: Clean Slate/Starting Over  
Word: risible  
Word Count: up to 300

“Say it.”

Remus was attempting to catch his breath between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

“Say it!”

Remus kept giggling in spite of Severus’ scowled demand.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, Severus, your appearance is _not_ risible and I _will_ make this up to you later.” More badly stifled sniggers were Remus’ only response to Severus’ pointed direction.

After a few more minutes Remus’ spasms of amusement petered out, leaving him with a disgruntled Severus who was still wearing his brewing goggles, gloves and apron, giving him the appearance of a muggle mad scientist. This amusing spectacle was _not_ why Remus had spent the last several minutes incoherent with laugher, however.

Severus had been distracted as he brewed for the students currently in isolation with a particularly nasty strain of dragon pox by a sudden loud noise from the adjacent room signaling his lover’s early and ungraceful return from visiting his friends. The noise startled him, causing the hand holding the essence of ginger root to jerk. Instead of three drops Severus added nearly half the vial.

Remus had rushed in casting all the spells Severus had insisted he learn in case of emergency when he heard the explosion only to find the potion Severus had been covered with had an interesting effect. Severus was fine, but his hair was no longer lank and black. The potion reacted to the substance Severus used to neutralize the effect of his hair should it fall into his work. Now his hair was fluffy, pink and appeared coated in glitter.

Remus pulled his irascible lover into his arms kissing him sweetly in apology.

“I’m sorry I caused an accident Severus, it was not my intention, may I start over?”

“If you grovel well enough, wolf you may redeem yourself.”

“Really? Well I do take requests…”  



End file.
